


Me, My Robot, and Ash

by Darkrealmist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon - Anime Dub, Fluff, Geniuses, Inspired by Music, Letters, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One-Sided Attraction, Pokemon Gym Leader(s), Pokemon Journey, Promises, Reminiscing, Robots, Role Models, Romance, Science, Secret Crush, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, diodeshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Clemont will never forget the brilliantly starry-eyed Trainer from Kanto.





	Me, My Robot, and Ash

Me, My Robot, and Ash

Author’s Note: Okay, so here’s my first swing at a Diodeshipping fic. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Pokémon franchise.

Pairing: One-sided Clemont x Ash.

Summary:

Clemont will never forget the brilliantly starry-eyed Trainer from Kanto.

* * *

Clemont scribbled notes onto his blueprints with his hand while programming tweaked subroutines into Clembot with his Aipom Arm. A model multitasker, he’d been working on his invention since sunup, giving the robot a long overdue tune-up and software upgrade.

Bonnie was presumably still tucked in bed in her Tyrantrum jammies cuddling Dedenne, probably dreaming about another poor girl she could call a keeper and embarrassingly beg to be her big brother’s lawfully wedded wife.

He tensed imagining what his sister might do if she ever found out her hopelessly single sibling fell head over Easy-Peasy Mountain Climber for their former travelling companion.

No, not Serena. Ash freaking Ketchum.

She’d be on the first flight out of Kalos, just to hunt down and proposition Ash personally.

Clemont replayed the rapt, starry looks the Pokémon Trainer rewarded him every time he whipped open his backpack and switched on his Clemontic Gear.

“Woah! Science is amazing!” Ash would say, and Clemont would doubtlessly run laps in his heart lapping up such praise. As sure as you couldn’t make Clemont run actual laps to save his life.

“Just a few more instructions, and…Eureka! I’ve done it!”

Clembot powered on. Now, Clemont simply had to reset the voice code.

Gone were the casually tossed around “sandwich” or the accidental “You can start today. I’m Clemont, the Gym Leader.” Clemont ought to choose a word matching his direction as a person.

“Brilliantly.”

“Voice code entry complete. Ready to proceed.”

“Yay! _My Little Ponyta _is on!” Bonnie’s energized shout bounced off the wall.

Picking up a spanner he left lying on the floor, Clemont smiled.

Last Ash wrote, he and Pikachu were attending school in the Alola region.

The Lumiose City Gym Leader got ready for the next challenger at Prism Tower, always remembering the example set by the young man named Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.


End file.
